


Future Dreams

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: But that's not particularly important to the fic, F/M, Garcia is definitely a sub, It's mostly just a fact okay, Lucy is jealous of herself, Realizations, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: Lucy sees a closeness between her future self and Garcia, and she isn't sure how to take it until her future self gives her some advice.





	Future Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the prompt i got from an anon on tumblr: Future Lucy can’t help be affectionate towards Flynn, Lucy finds herself a little jealous.

_“I should kidnap you,” Future Lucy whispers, catlike. Her breath tickles Garcia’s ear, and he can’t help shiver. Her breath tickles, warm and soothing as it is. This is supposed to be his Lucy, the one who gave him the journal, but after his time with present Lucy, she seems almost alien. He wonders when he started thinking of present Lucy as his. (He is aware that he’s thought this way for months, perhaps since before his arrest, but he doesn’t need to acknowledge that fact)._

_Garcia turns his head so that he’s looking at her face. “What?” he asks, frowning. He’s fully aware that his lips are perhaps only an inch from hers, and that their breath mingles between them. He knows how easy it would be to kiss her, but he also is very aware of the eyes on him. They’re still in front of the pair of Lifeboats, still with the rest of their teammates around them. Part of him wants to flee, but he’s almost too scared to, as though he will lose her all over again if he backs away. He’s drawn to her like a magnet, like the Lifeboat being pulled home._

_“You just saw me at one of my lowest moments. After I saw yours, you kidnapped me. Perhaps, I should do the same to you.” And then Future Lucy pulled on the neck of Garcia’s turtleneck. He goes down willingly, lets her kiss him and dominate his mouth._

_Garcia moans deeply into the kiss, almost whimpering. He melts against Future Lucy, kisses her back like he’s a starving man. He shivers. She lets go of his shirt to trail her hands down his front, His knees go weak. He wonders what he could possibly have done to deserve_ this _because he knows he’s done horrible things that can never be forgiven. He knows she knows this too, has seen it, and yet she is here. She is his absolution. She is everything. He looks at her, awestruck._

_She gently uses her hand to push him down until he is level with her waist. They’re near a wall now, and everyone’s still there, watching them. And then Future Lucy puts one leg over Garcia’s shoulder, her hand on the back of his head and her other tight on his chin. He melts into her touch, his eyes fluttering closed. He tries to look up at her through his eyelashes after a moment, but her firm hands keep him in place. He hisses softly as her thumb caresses his lips._

_And then —_

Present Lucy wakes up and blushes furiously. She takes a furtive glance over at Jiya (they’re sharing a room again), to check if the other woman is awake. Fortunately, she appears to still be sleeping. Lucy gets up and heads to the bathroom. She’s relieved when no one stops her. She’s too mortified for that. Her brain has just taken a small line of conversation _I should kidnap you_ and almost turned it into a pornographic dream. She wants to scream that this is not her when she hears laughter coming from Garcia’s room.

And really, it isn’t hard to figure out what must be happening. She’s the only person besides Garcia who goes into that room, and that’s her laugh. Her future self is in that room, talking to Garcia and laughing. 

Lucy has herself been spending a lot of time around Garcia of late, but sometimes it feels as though she still only barely knows him while he knows everything about her. They’ve clarified that no, he doesn’t, he just knows journal her, but it still feels hopelessly unequal. But this Future Lucy could very well be the one who’s given him the journal, the one who knows everything about him, too. He can be her equal. She can be his. 

Lucy cannot help but feel a bit left out with that. Garcia is the one who has been with her through all this drama with Wyatt and Jessica, and now he has someone else, even if that someone else is technically her, it doesn’t feel that way. It feels like Wyatt and Jessica all over again, which is ridiculous, because she hasn’t slept with him, even if she does enjoy spending time with him. She can’t be jealous of herself when she was not really so much jealous of Jessica so much as hurt because she had come second. 

Lucy sniffs, ready to walk into the bathroom when Future Lucy enters the hallway. “Lucy,” Future Lucy says, “I know how you’re feeling, so let me just tell you this: You’re worth it, okay honey? You are. And so is taking a chance on him.” She gestures to the door she just left at this. Lucy flushes, and Future Lucy laughs, “I remember that dream quite well. And Lucy, it’s definitely better than that dream.”

Future Lucy stalks into the bathroom. Lucy’s too stunned to protest even though she had definitely intended to go into the bathroom before her future self stopped her. Lucy is still blushing bright red and frozen to the spot when her future self comes back out of bathroom and winks at her. “You should head in there. And Lucy — don’t let him go to back 1911.”

There’s a sadness in her future self’s eyes that leaves her at a loss for words and the knowledge that that must be when Garcia dies. She manages to nod back at the other Lucy. There’s a tight knot in her belly, and a frozen fire in her veins. She doesn’t know how long it is until 1911 (her brain is already supplying a list of historical events from that year), but she’s resolved herself not to wait that long. 

Garcia opens his door as if knowing she is there, and she is struck by his appearance. He’s definitely rumpled, but it’s not in a sex way (or at least not how she would imagine him to look after sex). Lucy tells herself to calm down. He doesn’t know about the dream she’s had. She can’t just jump him, but she can get there. She can get to where he’s the last thing she sees before she goes to sleep and the first thing she sees when she wakes up. She wants him. All of him. And she knows, well she knows he loves her. It’s obvious. And for that, she’s happy. Lucy grins up at Garcia, and he lets her into his room without so much as looking for her future self. Yes, she’s definitely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me. im @by-the-virtue-of-the-muse over on tumblr. comments make me happy. thanks!


End file.
